Conventional detection algorithms detect radioelectric transmitters by studying the power of the signal received by an acquisition device comprising one or more antennas. Indeed, in the absence of transmitters, the value of the power of the received signal is lower than in the presence of a transmitter and thus, by choosing a suitable threshold, it is possible to detect the presence of a transmitter by thresholding the power of the received signal.
The algorithms combine this study of the power of the received signal with a frequency analysis by computing the spectrum of the received signal. In the presence of a transmitter, a frequency peak appears on the spectrum and it is thus possible to detect the presence of a transmitter.
However, if two transmitters have transmitted radioelectric waves at very close instants and at very close frequencies, a single power peak and a single frequency peak will be visible and it will be impossible to discriminate the two transmitters.
There thus exists a need to detect in a received signal all the transmitters having transmitted radioelectric waves over the acquisition time of the acquisition device and thus to discriminate a plurality of transmitters having transmitted radioelectric waves at very close instants and at very close frequencies.